


His Maiden Bird

by Diamondduchess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Gaslighting, Historical References, Romance, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondduchess/pseuds/Diamondduchess
Summary: Lord Baelish is sent to get the North back under the queen's control, dealing with lords and rebels.Lord Baelish has more than the rebellion as a reason for going, to see one Sansa Stark again.Sansa is fighting to get out of Winterfell and become the lady she has always wanted to be, to go South. Sansa doesn't know why Lord Baelish is taking such an interest in her.
Relationships: Meera Reed/Brandon Stark, Original Characters - Relationship, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Starks
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The religious service was the only time when Sansa could be at peace and allowed to think, the rest of the time her attention was demanded by everyone. She had gone from a hectic life at court with other courtiers, parties, riding and politics - the first time in her life when she had been free to enjoy life - to a life in the barren north where she was in charge of her brother’s large holdfast, his wife being unsuitable and their parents gone. Her brother spends more time looking to the skies and travelling in the wilderness with his wild wife than tending to the duties of a lord of a castle, she was left alone to take on the burden’s of their house and isolated from the other families since her family had lost their position with the new monarch. Her brother and his wife only returning to criticise her before taking off again to enjoy themselves.   


She had met the new Warden of the North Roose Bolton, he was smug and only cared about his own lands, he had no care for his small folk. Unluckily all the lords were suffering under the new queen’s rule and her new taxation, it was hitting everyone hard as the previous summer had not been a good harvest and the war had not been the environment for prosperity. 

Septon Sparrow signalled to the nuns to pass the collection plate around, Sansa dropped the necessary coins in the bowl watching as Lord Bolton dropped half what was customary and other lords grudging drop some in. The plates went back as the merchants and poor gave what they could. Sansa had worked hard to keep their coffers respectable and still gave what she could to the deserving. 

Sansa had paid her brother’s taxes quickly as she knew he would not do so and end up in the Mole town’s jail with no allowance for his station, the new queen had made it clear when she beheaded high lord traitors alongside common thieves that nobility of birth did not protect you, and Roose Bolton had already followed her example by imprisoning Lord Umber.   


The service ended, the Septon Sparrow finishing his long-winded sermon and enjoying his many adoring ladies and devout followers, his sermons were getting longer and his piety was becoming tiresome as the people’s needs grew with the higher taxes. Yet his own church and living did not diminish, Sansa wondered where the deliveries of warm food for the most needy had gone since she had been here before the queen took the throne, she had only heard of lords providing food for the poor, the church no longer did took part. She would follow the lords and only provide the smallest offering from now on. 

The collection came back to the Septon, “Thank you, lords and ladies, gentlemen, sirs. You have been most generous.” The Septon did not even look in the bowl as his supplicants had kept an eye on the collection as it had made its rounds.

Lord Bolton and the High Septon Sparrow were thick as thieves, Septon Sparrow taking Lord Mormont’s confession to helping rebels and preaching to give more to the people and the crown. She wondered how much of the taxes and tithing actually went to the crown and the church rather than their own pockets. Lord Bolton’s bastard son, Ramsay was made Sheriff and he had taken to extreme measures to enforce tax collection, stopping poaching and thieving, there had been incidents of flaying men that poached on Bolton land, he had driven thieves into the forest in fear of being captured. Thieves did not seem to make it to the executioners’ block, their bodies instead put on display with parts missing. Ramsay was his father’s head executioner as well, he terrorised the small folk.   


“Lady Sansa could I steal you for a moment,” asked Lord Bolton as she moved through the abbey towards the doors, handing out coins to the poor, she looked at Lord Bolton motioning to her maid to continue to hand out money then wait for her. Sansa followed Lord Bolton off to one of the buttresses of the abbey, the walls allowing privacy, the air thick with the smell of the oils from the candles and the leftover smoke from the fires that burned in the abbey.   


“Lord Bolton of course.”   


“Lord Baelish, the Protector of the Vale and an adviser to our new queen is coming to stay in Mole Town, he is bringing some reinforcements to help with the outlaws in the forest, the gold for the taxes is not always getting across the forest. I understand you have a previous acquaintance with Lord Baelish. I am throwing a banquet in his honour, I was hoping you would attend, a friendly face to broker any awkwardness. I believe he has ruffled a few feathers at court and now the barons are back, well it should be an entertaining evening.”   


“I have only met Lord Baelish once before. I’m sure Lord Baelish can fend for himself, he survived all this time, he’s very capable of charming people,” Sansa smiled and turned to see that the crowd of worshippers had dwindled to a few devout and Lord Bolton’s son Ramsey talking to Septon Sparrow. “I wouldn’t say we are well acquainted, perhaps one of the other ladies would do better. I am not the leading social butterfly, I would feel quite awkward.” The man had been polite but something had warned her off, she did not look forward to renewing that acquaintance.   


“Yes but he asked for you specifically my lady, I wouldn’t want to disappoint him” Lord Bolton stepped closer to her, leaning towards her as she lit a candle at the altar.   


“I’m not sure why he asked for me, we’re barely acquainted, I’ve only met him a handful of times but I suppose I can acquiesce to his request of you if you would be so kind as to return the favour.” Sansa wouldn’t miss an opportunity she needed to become on better terms with the new Warden of the North.   


“What would this favour be exactly my lady?”  


“I need men to help plough my top fields, as the ones who used to do the work are now outlaws due to the tax increase, I was hoping you would supply a group of men to finish the job as I know how much you care about my well fair.” Sansa put the lighter down then moved off towards the entrance of the abbey, the sun was now high in the sky.   


“You’ll have your fields ploughed by tomorrow before the following night’s feast,” Lord Bolton returned as he moved quickly past her, in a hurry now he had secured his objective and ready to uphold his end of the bargain.   


As lord Bolton exited the abbey he nodded at his son Ramsay, who stopped Sansa as she made her way towards her horse and handmaiden.   


“Lady Sansa, your invitation and that of your brother’s, I do hope to see you there.” He pressed the invitations into her stomach, the pressure more than she expected which made her take a step back. No introduction or pleasantries like his father, no manners, he was like a boy rather than a man. He was too aggressive with his movements unused to dealing with members of the nobility and ladies, in particular, it was said. Sansa now knew what they meant having never had more than a perfunctory nod to give to the man before.   
  


*  


  
“Sansa why are Lord Bolton’s men ploughing your top fields on the western border, I thought we were letting it go until we could get our workers back, have you let it to Lord Bolton?” Her brother Lord Brandon Stark asked as strode into her solar where she was going over the accounts for the month.   


Bran had never taken much interest into the running of the estate seen their elder brother and parents died, Sansa had had to return to get Brandon out of his grief and enforcing the rules of the land as some tenants took advantage. Now he and his wife, another who spent more time outside than in, spent there days riding and exploring the countryside, they were often gone all day yet never asked where their food came from or who paid the servants. Yet Brandon would decide to become interested in the accounts each month whilst Sansa did the books, asking questions and giving his opinion of decisions Sansa had already completed as the deadline had passed more than two weeks ago, he would get irritable then sulk for hours until he returned out into the wilderness or Meera came to get him out of his sulk.   


“Lord Bolton offered the men to plough the fields in exchange for my acting as a partner for a visiting noble, someone I met at court. The field is part of my dowry lands so do not worry about them as they fall outside of Winterfell’s workforce. The fields have not been let and now we have the men to do the work it’s a successful bargain. I have yours and Meera’s invitation here, the feast is set for tomorrow night, I would advise you to attend. This new Lord Baelish, Lord Protector, will be making some changes and we need to be seen as being amicable.” Sansa finished her latest figure then sprinkled the sand over the page below pushing the book aside.   


“Whose visiting Lord Bolton, why would anyone want to visit him voluntarily, he’s the most unpopular men in the North.” Bran tossed his invitation back onto the table.   


“Lord Baelish, Protector of the Vale, we met him at Edmure’s wedding, he’s coming to help Lord Bolton with the unrest, his an advisor to the queen.”   


“He’s a sneaky spy, I felt he was laughing at me last time we met. Lord Baelish he can’t swing a sword why didn’t the queen send a knight. Lord Baelish will be as helpful as you would be,” Brandon collapsed onto the chair by the fire at his own joke.   
  
Sansa kept her tongue behind her teeth as she said, “Lord Baelish is the Protector of the Vale, he stopped the rebellion there so he must have his own methods, not everything is solved by using a sword Brandon. Lord Bolton has already used force through Ramsay, perhaps Lord Baelish will have more luck but the northmen are stubborn they won’t bend be they noble or small folk.”   


“I only met him at the wedding when did you meet him, before?” Brandon changed the subject knowing he would not get into an argument with his sister, he understood swords and battles he didn’t understand how she thought talking could help. He remembered Lord Baelish as a small thin man that stayed in the shadows during the wedding, staying away from the groom’s party and talking to other guests, he hadn’t liked the man and it seemed that most of the other guests agreed with him, what did the thin little man want with his sister.   


“At the wedding, that was why I was taken aback when I was asked. I refused only to find that Lord Baelish had requested me,” Sansa revealed as she felt that she had to disclose her worry before the feast in order to warn Brandon that something was going to happen at the feast.   


“What does he want then?”  


“No idea but I’m sure we will find out tomorrow night.”  


“Meera and I will accompany you, see what Baelish wants and keep an eye on Ramsay Bolton, we met him when we were riding back from the woods, self-important little upstart,” Brandon sat forward, he had decided there was no changing his plan.


	2. Expectations Of Behaviour Is Not Reality

Crack! bang! bang! The carriage swerved Sansa slammed into the side of the carriage, luckily she caught hold of the leather strap against the wall to hold on to as she was bounced on the seat as the carriage came to a juddering stop, the carriage leaning towards one corner. Sansa was on the floor Meera was on the floor of the carriage and Brandon had a hold on Meera’s waist as he was half on and half off the seat. 

“Is everyone alright, Meera are you okay, have you broken anything?” Brandon bent down to lift his wife back onto the seat, she was in the early stages of pregnancy and Brandon was protective as she had previously miscarried. This did not stop him and her riding into the wilds but he did not take off across the moors sighting a gallop was too much of a risk. “Stay here I’ll speak to Liam find out what happened.” He instructed before climbing out of the door that was nearest the ground, not even looking at Sansa. 

They heard voices and heavy feet, then a horse riding away, Brandon poked his head back through the door, “The wheel came off, Liam hit a stone in the road. I’ve sent a rider back for tools to fix it, settle in we’ll be here a while. At least we’ll be at this confounded feast for less time, I’ll let you know when the tools arrive.” His head retreated then he recessed the door to keep the chill-out. 

“This evening is going well is it not,” Meera said as she moved to get more comfortable, “Brandon took me to see the deer this morning so I’m behind on sleep, do you mind if I nap for a moment.” It was rhetorical as Sansa would not refuse her sister-in-law who could go from calm and polite to acidic if she did not get her sleep. Brandon did not see this but the servants had received her sharp tongue when she was tired, Brandon conveniently leaving for the local tavern after the evening meal, leaving Sansa with the estate matters and Meera to sleep. 

Sansa watched as her sister-in-law drifted off to sleep, she let her mind drift as she did not bring a book to read as the journey to Mole Town was not far but she had not anticipated a stop halfway. She was drifting off herself as she heard the sound of hoofbeats and another carriage. 

“Hold, Stark I say what happened?” 

Sansa identified the voice of Lord Karstark, a bolder of a man, harsh but loyal and looked after his people, he had helped his tenants with their taxes where he could. The other lords asked his opinion and it held weight.

“Wheel came off, I’ve sent a man back for tools could you relay the message to Lord Bolton that we are delayed. Shouldn’t be much longer.” 

“We have space in our carriage, our daughter is ill so has stayed home, we could take you.”

“Thank you I will get Meera.” 

Typical thought Sansa, the gentlemanly thing to do would be to stay behind and send the ladies on but Brandon had always been selfish, leaving his older sister to sit and wait for someone to repair the carriage in the cold, while he carried onto the feast that she had been invited to specifically. It was the same at Winterfell, at every event in her life, left to shoulder the burden of the estate while he comes and went as he liked, it had been the same since her mother died the year before the war. Sansa had been in mourning for the first year so until the war finished she had never had the chance to enjoy court or entertainments without punishment from her mother. 

“Meera wake up, Lord Karstark has offered us a place in his carriage,” Brandon said this as he shook Meera awake. He finally acknowledged Sansa, “Sansa you are okay to stay until the tools arrive, Liam is outside as a guard, it should not be long. I’ll give your excuses to Lord Bolton.” 

Meera listened and smiled, she was much like Brandon, expecting everything to be done for her, she had never offered to help with the household or go out to see the tenants with food parcels. She would not see Brandon as selfish, she saw Sansa as a maiden aunt, who got food and rooms for working for them, when in reality Sansa had her own lands and money left to her by her grandfather, he had adored her, the only member other than her cousin Jon to show her any affection. The carriage was cold and Meera wanted to be warm, that was her only concern, Sansa was irrelevant, always. 

Sansa did not say anything as she leant out of the carriage door, Lord Karstark seemed discomforted to be leaving her behind but could say nothing against such self-interest by her brother and sister-in-law. The lords rarely said anything in front of Brandon but the other wives were only polite to Meera finding her selfish and hard to get along with. The carriage door opened, Lady Karstark frowning at Brandon as he settled inside, Lord Karstark tasing an eyebrow as he closed the door, the carriage set off, without a backward glance from her relatives. 

She waved at Liam and the other two guards that had accompanied the carriage, they nodded and resumed their watch on the road, Liam came forward. 

“Milady would you care to stretch your legs. The ride back will be longer than Lord Brandon said, the carpenter will need to be woken and the horse used was a carriage horse so is unused to one rider.” 

Liam helped her out of the carriage, the fresh air making her red cheeks at the selfishness of her brother, she would be here half the night. She would miss the feast and be there barely half an hour before the night ended, she might as well not go now. 

“It can’t be helped, as long as the carriage is fixed without further delay,” Sansa moved to the side of the road, finding a large group of boulders to lean against, she looked at the sky, the night full of stars and getting cold. Sansa waited and watched the guards walk up and down, Liam checking the carriage every so often as if it would miraculously become fixed. 

Another carriage arrived, a man in an unfamiliar livery jumping down as soon as the carriage came to a stop. The carriage was ornate, the wood shined as if freshly painted, the same unfamiliar coat of arms on the carriage door with birds facing each other either side of the door, it was new and larger than any she had seen since she was in the capital. 

“Lady Sansa Stark?” The man asked Sansa nodded. 

“Lord Baelish has sent his carriage to collect you after your brother notified Lord Bolton of your accident, he has insisted the feast wait until your arrival.” Oh my, Brandon would not be pleased. “Please, I am to escort you, Lord Bolton is sending his own men to help fix your carriage.” The man held his hand out and another servant jumped down to lower the stairs and open the carriage door, she was handed inside most carefully and the door closed. 

Sansa felt the two men climb back onto the carriage before it took off, Sansa looked around the ornate carriage. It was satin inside, with brocade curtains on the windows and plush cushions on the seats, the springs in the carriage made it so she did not feel every bump in the road. 

The men seemed relieved when she got into the carriage without protest, she wondered how long before Brandon mentioned he had left Sansa on the roadside prior to making himself comfortable in Lord Bolton’s hall. Lord Baelish sending his own carriage meant he at least had manners and clearly wanted to speak to her, about what she did not know. The fact that Lord Bolton was setting his own men to fix her carriage spoke of his bootlicking of the Protector of the Vale, Sansa felt she was missing a key link in a chain as she travelled to Lord Bolton’s. She was determined to find out what Lord Baelish wanted from her as she could not understand his treatment of her. 

Lord Bolton’s castle was a depressing site but tonight it was lit from the highest tower to the front gate, the entrance was open as all the other carriages were long in the stable, the carriage stopped outside the front doors, open in readiness. Sansa was handed down and greeted by the housekeeper, a thin woman but kind-faced. 

“My Lady they have been waiting, do you wish to go to the dressing room first to freshen, I will help,” Sansa was lead into the ladies retiring room, given fresh water to drink and cloth to clean her face and hands, the housekeeper helped her neaten her hair and dress. She looked in the looking glass the housekeeper provided, she looked as neat as she had before she left the house, she could face the crowd now, “this way milady.” 

Sansa walked out of the retiring room into the next hallway that was empty, she could hear loud voices and laughter from the main hall where the feast was. As she was lead towards the doors that opened as she approached, letting out a thin man in ornate clothing of green and black, ornate embroidery and tailoring showing it was of a higher quality than most northern lords would spend, Lord Baelish. He was followed by Lord Bolton in unrelieved black that was practical but could be used for any number of events where he had to be seen, he looked irritated but relieved at her appearance. 

“There my lord safe and sound as I told you she would be, Lady Sansa may I present Lord Baelish. I will let everyone know the feast can begin now,” Lord Bolton turned back to the hall doors and slipped through them, his housekeeper slipping out the other doors no doubt to go to the kitchens to relay the order. 

Lord Baelish stopped him with a hand on the door, stopping him from reopening it, “I think everyone can wait a while longer, Lady Sansa has only just arrived. I have not been introduced to everyone and I’m sure lady Sansa wished to speak to some friends first, the night is still young.”

Lord Bolton nodded, his lips compressed. ‘I’ll delay the meal, my lord.” Lord Baelish removed his hand and Lord Bolton went back through the door.

The thin man did not take his eyes from Sansa, that familiar feeling that this man gave her of being undressed returned, she felt like he was peeling her layers off her as he stepped forward, offering his hand. 

“Lady Sansa we meet again. I hope my carriage suited you, I couldn’t think of you stuck out in the cold waiting while everyone else enjoyed the feast and entertainment. What was your brother thinking of.” He kissed her hand then drew it through his own as he turned towards the hall doors. 

“Your kind assistance was most well-received Lord Baelish. I am grateful to you, your carriage was perfect I did not feel a bump on the road.” She laughed as he led her through to the great hall. 

All the other guests were assembled, gathered around the fires while musicians played in the background. Sansa saw her brother sitting in front of the fire, drinking with the younger lords, Meera was sat with her cronies, two other pinch-faced women that were not popular, all had a goblet of wine as they warmed themselves. 

Lord Baelish lead her around the room, drawing her into every conversation. From farming to politics, to textiles to travel, Lord Baelish wanted her opinion as well as the other lords and ladies. 

When they came to Brandon Lord Baelish dismissed his ideas, “Lord Stark you give your opinion as if you managed your estate when your sister is the manager of your and her own estates. Your idea for importing wood from the south is foolish when you already have a large forest on your estate full of strong old oaks. Perhaps you should keep to what you do best, as well as your wife who seems to have the least knowledge of how much to pay for goods as you do. Why if your sister ever quit your household you would be bankrupt within a month.” 

Sansa had stood still as she watched Brandon and Meera turn purple, Lord Baelish turning from them to talk to another lord and lady, drawing Sansa with him. Effectively dismissing her brother and sister-in-law.


	3. Banquets Are Full Of Surprises

Sansa had escaped Lord Baelish to see her new friend Lady Clarissa Coleridge, new to the neighbourhood as she had moved here just prior to the war, her husband was quiet but entertaining. They kept out of the politics of the local court and paid their taxes on time so Lord Bolton did not bother them. 

“Well I haven’t seen your brother so angry since he lost his horse at the tourney last year, your sister-in-law looks like she wanted to both kill Lord Baelish and run from him. My dear that put down made the effort to come here all worth it, Lisbeth will be livid she missed it.” Lady Clarissa told her as Sansa joined her on one of the sofas at the edge of the room. It was cooler but allowed a full view of the room. 

“Now tell me you will come to see me soon so we can have a proper chat without all these ears. The day after tomorrow convenient for you?” 

“The day after that please, as rents are due at my own estate and I need to collect them as well as speak to some of my tenants at the farming market.” 

“Even better we will have more to talk about.” 

They were prevented from talking further as more ladies arrived to speak to them, all discussing her brother and sister-in-laws public putdown. They all thought Lord Baelish was punishing them both for leaving her behind, apparently, he had made a scene when they arrived with her. Sansa did not get to hear the details as dinner was announced and Lord Baelish came to collect her. 

“Your every kind Lord Baelish to think of me, can I ask why you requested me,” Sansa asked as she followed him through the doors, he had held her back as the other made their way in first. 

The hall was now clear but all the guests including Lord Bolton were stood waiting for them to make their way to the table, Lord Baelish presented a curled smirk as he assisted Lady Sansa to the table, waving away a servant as he helped her to sit.

Lord Baelish leaned down to Lady Sansa’s ear, he was of the same height as her standing but sitting he was taller, “we will discuss my reasoning at a later date, enjoy the meal, my lady.” 

Lord Bolton made a speech welcoming a Lord Baelish and his knights to the country then ordered the feast to begin, the servants bringing out plate after plate of food, Lord Bolton was not known for extravagant events, therefore, it could be assumed he was still trying to impress the visiting Lord. 

Lord Baelish carved and filled her plate as he talked to Lord Bolton, asking about the locals, what social events were expected to occur in the next month. It seemed Lord Baelish was going to be here for longer than expected, Lord Bolton evidently by his surprised expression had not been made aware of it either. 

Lord Baelish turned back to her, “Lady Sansa will you be attending the tourney next fortnight, I will send my carriage to collect you as your brother appears incapable of escorting you as a gentleman should.” 

“I have every intention to attend the tourney, my lord, it is the main event for all the local gentry and tenants.” 

“I believe it will be a good introduction to the peasants as I have been gifted the castle at Mole Town, the queen wishes me to help Lord Bolton settle the North before returning to the Midlands and the Vale.”

“You intend to stay for long then my lord?” Lady Sansa asked Lord Bolton was frozen on his other side. Sansa did not understand why Lord Baelish was telling her before him, the other lords closest were now listening to there conversation. 

“Until the spring my lady, I hope to have everything trained by then. I came here to collect and I intend to collect everything, I can send the north’s taxes down as I travel it will save two trips.” 

“Lord Bolton has already collected taxes from my household Lord Baelish I don’t believe you will be needing to visit me for them. What do you need to collect, I did not know you had been to the North previously, my lord.”

“I have not been back here since before the war my lady, I have been asked by the queen to investigate the rebels. I will also be using my own knights, Lord Bolton’s and the sheriff’s men as well to flush the rebels out of the forest.” 

“The forest, how do you know they are there, you’ve only been here two days?”

“Your brother and his idiotic idea of importing wood as he cannot access any even though he has a forest. As there is an abundance of forest on Stark land I have decided to look there. There are no other areas that are so well protected and covered, the majority of the North are moors and Winterfell has had problems with thieves, I have seen the reports you sent to the sheriff. I canvased the north as I arrived, I have reviewed the maps of the area and feel that your brother’s forest is the place I would hide as an outlaw.” 

“But it is so big, how can they attack people when they have so much ground to cover, you could slip through the forest without them knowing.” 

“As Lord Bolton’s son, his new sheriff has chosen to exact such a harsh punishment for reluctant taxpayers that the outlaw numbers have risen as well as the rebels. They are enough of them now that they must have a large base, my lady, the queen wants all the rebels found, the outlaws are the sheriff’s domain. I am merely assisting them.”

“Lord Baelish I was unaware of these plans yet you discuss them openly before company.” Lord Bolton interrupted the annoyance in his voice was plain. 

“You held this feast, I expect everyone you invited to be an upstanding citizen who would offer their help in catching the rebels and outlaws that are fighting against our gracious queen. Or am I mistaken and you have invited those who are not supporters of the queen. Lord Bolton is that what you are saying.” 

“No Lord Baelish, I would be happy to assist you, I am sure my forces and my son’s will be sufficient but it is your decision.”

The other tables suddenly started talking loudly again, Sansa made conversation with the lady opposite her about medicines and what they needed. Musicians played and entertainment was brought out, Lord Baelish resumed his early conversation about the neighbourhood, asking Sansa to discuss the local politics of each family. He took all her attention so it wasn’t until halfway through the feast she noticed her brother and Meera seated at the end of one of the bottom tables looking sullen and wretched.

Sansa leaned to her left to ask her other dinner companion when Lord Baelish drew her back towards him, a frown across his face, “My lady you find my company bores you now,” he asked as he still had a hand upon her arm, drawing circles with his thumb. Sansa realised she had missed his question.

“My apologies Lord Baelish I just noticed my brother and sister-in-law are seated at the end of the table, they are normally much more jovial at feasts, I wondered if they had had another unpleasant discussion.”

“Nothing of consequence my lady, tell me what do you think of the recent troubles here, are the people right when they say we are unjust?”

Sansa was taken aback, he had been trivial all evening, keeping to light topics. “The summer harvest was not plentiful and the war hurt trade so the people are struggling landowners as well. The harsh methods of forcing taxes from people, burning homes, taking produce is creating even more hardship and resentment is growing upon the smallfolk. Landowners myself included do what we can for the poorest but we were affected by the harvest as well.”

Sansa spoke frankly thinking this would be the only time her opinion was asked and thought to give the visitor a local prospective with reasoning was better than smoothing it over with trying to gain favour. She didn’t know what he wanted but she hoped her siding with the smallfolk would put the man off as he unsettled her.

“Tactics often grow more drastic as resistant and fighting lengthen, I see your brother paid his taxes on time, I understand you run the household as a glorified Stewart while your brother and his wife gallivant across the country. Don’t you wish for more Lady Sansa?”

“I am a woman my lord, my place is at home, my brother does not care for finances and my sister-in-law is not used to managing such a large household and prefers to leave its dealings with me unless a large event is being hosted.”

“A pity that such a courtly lady is reduced to a housekeeper within her own family. As you have been so kind as to act as my companion tonight I was hoping to further our acquaintance, you conducted yourself during your uncle’s wedding so well and handled all the changes at court.“

“No more than anyone else did my lord,” Sansa murmured, why did he notice her out of the hundred other guests, they had barely exchanged pleasantries at the wedding before she moved on to talk to other guests.

“You have a reputation here and at court of being able to handle both lords and the small folk having organised those left behind as others went to fight in the old Kings war. You have retained that in the shifting political landscape. Lord Brandon’s holding, as well as your own, have prospered since the war even with your brothers return, you have a way with people.”

“You flatter me, my lord, I have done no more than any other lord would try to do in those circumstances. My father always said my ancestors did without in times of hardship the same as their small folk so all could survive and then they would be repaid in the harvest. I tried to follow their example in my managing mine and my brother’s lands, I extended it to others when I saw struggling.”

“If all your small folk were managing then when the other peasants saw they could revolt or steal, you managed the other lords well when you saw the threat.” Lord Baelish said in a conspirator tone as he leaned closer to her. He poured more wine into her goblet and started to play with the sleeve of her gown.

“I don’t know what you mean my lord, I did my duty as a lady.” Sansa did not like him so near as she could smell the mint on his breath and see his grey eyes so close that she could see the storm within them. Nor that he had seen what she had seen too late before a thief had tried to take the castles collected chickens. She had set out to see the other great houses the same day, worried that all her kept stores would disappear within the week, yet Lord Baelish had seen her predicament within the span of a conversation.

“You’re a survivor Lady Sansa, you adapt to your surroundings, make yourself invisible and small for your family, strong and intelligent for the other lords, a gentle lady at your uncle’s wedding. What is the real Lady Sansa like I wonder, I feel that sitting here I have met the real woman that you hide from everyone else. I caught a glimpse of her at your uncle’s wedding when you went out into the garden during the evening. I saw you.” 

He glided his hand up her arm, adjusting her veil as she turned her head, this played into his hand as he turned his palm into her cheek. Sansa startled but he held her, caressing her cheek then her ear before tugging on an escaped curl that was showing from beneath her wimple. She was glad she had worn one that was tight around her face and the short veil allowed her to see the other guests, her mother’s frugality in regard to her clothing and modest for once an advantage other the more ornate styles favoured by other ladies present.

“My lord I don’t know what you mean, I am myself always,” Sansa said as he dropped his hand back to her hand, taking it off the table to hold underlies own hand on the arm of his chair. This forced her to keep her position turned into him, making them seem intimate while the rest of the guests carried on their discussions, clearly glad not to have Lord Baelish’s attention fixed on them, Sansa wished she could swap places with them.


	4. Entertainment is Always Expected at a Feast

Before Lord Baelish could continue a loud knocking came from beyond the closed hall doors, pages opened the door to reveal a tall young man dressed in blue with two men behind him carrying crates. He walked at leisure through the hall, greeting lords with familiarity as he made his way towards the centre table.

“My Lords greetings, I would offer apologises that I am late but I did not seem to receive an invitation, I did not receive a carriage to hurry me along like the ice maiden Lady Sansa, favouritism already my lord, what are we all to think” the young lord was now inferno of the high table, grinning at Lord Bolton and Lord Baelish.

“Ser you insult a lady, interrupted this gathering and accuse my honoured guess, your reputation for being a snake charmer seems to be undeserved Lord Manderly.” Lord Baelish lent back in his chair, signalling for more wine.

“I’m honoured Lord Baelish, you have heard of me, I have heard of you too. Most of the lords in this hall are too scared to say what I will, your the snake not I. Tales of your methods of gaining control have made there way North and you're no different from Bolton’s rabid dog. So I have come with our answer, from all the lords and ladies of the North, we have paid our way but we will not bow down to the tyranny of your methods of squeezing our small folk and us as they can’t pay so we don’t get our revenue. We look after them and I intend to fight you until you turn tail and run back to the South.”

Lord Manderly, a new young lord as his father had died during the war, sick in bed from an infected wound from the battlefield was brash and loud in his hatred for the crown. Sansa had been at previous dinners and parties where rebellion and hatred of Lord Bolton as the law enforcer within the region was discussed. 

No one was happy with the new queen, a woman that lived outside the country for most of her young life with a string of young lovers, who had inherited her families rage and quick temper, she had punished the populace with harsh taxes for daring to fight her claim to the throne. Everyone wanted rid of the queen and Lord Bolton but no one was willing to make a public statement, everyone including Sansa was supporting their small folk and the ones who were made outlaws quietly as they did not agree but would not do so openly. No one wanted to fight the crown again, they had all heard the stories of burning and beheading of anyone who presumed to question the queen and her council.

Lord Baelish as a member of the council was the closest any of the lords had been to the throne, but his reputation for retaliation against opposition made everyone hold back, the young Lord Manderly was stupid and did not have good advisers, her brother was his friend she hoped he did not stand in support of him. 

This did not bode well for everyone as he had said they all supported him, now they were all under suspicion by the crown and could be watched closely for years, damn Lord Manderly.

Lord Manderly gestured to his two men and dumped the contents of their craft he’s onto the table before Lord Bolton and Lord Baelish, a collection of arrows with dead birds and rotten bones from half-eaten animals, they looked like they had been picked up from a feast end after everyone had finished eating, only the gristle and tough tendons were left attached the bone, the smell was awful and blood and juices stained the table clothes.

“What is the meaning of this, do you intend to fight me with bones of animals and the stench of the dead?” Lord Bolton looked over the table without flinching picking up a mostly clean bone and throwing it back towards the young lord.

“This is what you have reduced the small folk too, they are starving and cannot pay. I and many other lords have now had to start collecting food together to serve to all their villages, we did this in winter but not now, now we should be collecting food and taxes not making allowances.

“Lord Stark told me his sister delivers parcels to the poor and is helping the men by letting them hunt on his land and use his forest as their own, the tender heart of the lady has made him lose revenue. The ice maiden melts for the poor only. They work in the forest, they leave my fields untended now I have had to get the young children to work in the fields, I cannot blame them from deserting their homes but I can blame the crown for forcing this situation. When the war stopped everything should have returned to how it was before not got worse.

“What are you going to do now everyone has fled to the forest, even my own servants have all deserted me for the haven in Lord Stark’s forest, I can’t find them and neither can anyone else. The largest forest in all the North, I have spoken to my tenants and until the taxes are lowered they will not return, they feed on the deer and live from the forest’s bounty, your queen has caused this and the tenderness of the woman beside you. You have ruined the North so I ask how do you propose to feed and gain the smallfolk back. We want our small folk working and producing so they pay us not running off to live off the land, you destroyed our way of life you jumped up butcher.”

Lord Manderly gestured wildly, the other young lords, Brandon included, stood and came behind him, all looking grim. They did not care for the small folk or their own servants, only their own comfort, they were lazily and did not see that by helping the small folk they were helping their estates. Joint markets and village communal cooking allowed for the small folk to save to pay their increased taxes. 

The sound lords were condemning her for helping them and creating a system that had kept them alive through the winter, after all, she had done for them made her want to leave and see how long they lasted. But she would not leave tonight, she wanted to hear Lord Bolton’s response.

“Thank you for that information Lord Manderly I will act on all you have provided which my own child has been unable to gain in his questioning of prisoners, such a disappointment,” Lord Bolton looked over at his son sitting on one of the lower tables, currently using a chicken bone to pick his teeth.

“However you have indicated that you were aware of unlawful behaviour and accused me, the Warden of the North of corruption, guards take him to the cells. Lord Manderly I will speak to you later.” Lord Bolton’s guards took hold of his arms and took him away.

“Well the North should be interesting, Lord Bolton I believe we have matters to discuss,” Lord Baelish said as he drained his cup.


	5. Prisons Come In Many Forms

“I have never been so humiliated in my entire life, what does he mean speaking to you like that and Lord Manderly’s speech, Sansa what have you been doing with the small folk. You silly idea of helping the small folk, looking after the servants, you’ve ruined our reputation. They think we are soft and are willing to look after everyone.” Meera yelled then collapsed into the seat in a sulk as the repaired carriage carried them back to Winterfell. 

“Sansa what did Baelish want, he’s ruining everything. We can’t have him here until the spring that’s months away. We need him gone now.” Brandon said, turning to Sansa his hands clenched. 

The feast had ended as Lord Bolton had everyone leave immediately. Lord Baelish had bid Sansa a polite goodbye as Lord Bolton had everyone leave around them, Sansa had wanted to leave as well but had had to wait for Lord Baelish to release. She had had to agree when Lord Baelish had requested to call upon her. 

The carriage arrived at Winterfell and Sansa went straight to her rooms as she didn’t want Meera or Brandon to continue shouting at her. 

*

“Morning milady, you’ve slept through the most of the upheaval. Lord Stark has all the men moving furniture and building defences around the castle. You’d think we were at war again. Lady Stark has taken over your solar, Lord Stark has given her the chatelaine keys, all your things have been moved back into your old rooms, he fired half the household, including poor Ben, he’s been the steward here since before Lord Stark was born. I’d stay up here if I was you milady.”

“Dismissed Ben, Meera has taken on chatelaine duties, I thought they were going out again, Brandon’s always left everything to me. Whats Brandon doing. Quick help me get dressed.” Sansa got out of bed and rushed through her morning dressing, putting on one of her older dresses. 

Sansa went down to the main hall, it was empty and breakfast had been cleared away. She made her way to the back of the house, the maid had said her things had been moved from the solar, she saw Meera and Brandon stood by the desk going through the papers. 

Sansa grabbed the door jam as she looked in, all her papers of the estate management, the orders list, the taxes collected, mixed together with her own papers and books. Sansa saw the stack of her own estate ledgers off to the side, mercifully overlooked by the pair. They had already left traces of themselves with smudges of breakfast on the pages of last years ledger. They had had breakfast while looking as the trays were balanced on Sansa’s prized cushions, ones she had painstakingly embroidered four years ago when she had been left at Winterfell while her parents travelled to court and Brandon was at school. 

“Sansa finally got up I see, your laziness is surprising.” Meera scoffed as she dropped another ledger onto the desk. “All this time you’ve been doing the accounts, acting like it was a time-consuming job. These needless lists, your creating unnecessary work. Considering I am nearing my time I will not be able to travel long distances I am taking over the duties of chatelaine of the household, I need to be more aware of what is going on. After that horrible evening where your failings we aired and made us looked incompetent, I am taking control. You have been relieved of your duties.”

“Your little ventures in helping the small folk are over. I’ve joined with the other lords we will not help them as they are not meeting us halfway. I want Lord Baelish gone, Lord Bolton relaxed and Winterfell doing well. Mother taught you but you clearly didn’t listen, you should have been married by now but the war prevented it. We will now take over the management of the estate, you’re restricted to your own allowance.”

“I’ve never had any allowance but from my estate.”

“Then you’ll be used to it. Winterfell men are no longer going to be at your beck and call, you're restricted to your own carriage only when Meera is not using it.” 

“I’m restricted from my own carriage?”

“Meera is pregnant and the carriage needs to be repaired.”

“We travelled back in it last night. If it's my carriage then its mine to do with first, not yours. As I’m clearly not wanted here I’ll leave, can I have use of one of the footmen to remove my ledgers and books before you carry on your rearranging of the solar and everything doesn’t become mixed up.” Sansa phrased it as a question but she had already pulled the bell pull. One of the youngest footmen appeared and she gestured to the untouched shelves directing him to move them to her rooms. Sansa picked up her cushion and dropped the book that was on top with a satisfying thud onto the floor next to Meera’s feet. The woman couldn’t even wait until she had moved her things before rearranging everything. 

Sansa had avoided her old rooms on the back of the manor since she returned from court, they were covered in faded tapestries and full of old furniture that was not fit for the lower public rooms. They were next to her bedroom and faced the stables. Sansa had spent her youth doing needlepoint, household accounts and playing the pianoforte in that room while watching her family go on rides or in the carriage to escape Winterfell’s bleak walls. 

She had never left the manor except to go to church and take her walks for her health. Her septa was harsh and had sent her out in all weathers, Sansa had caught very illness in the winters from the enforced walks while the septa had her meetings with her mother about her behaviour inside in front of the fire. Her siblings, Brandon and her now-dead older brother who had perished on the war battlefield, one of the first to die, had had riding and sword lessons, taken out with their father on business, sent to the best schools and dragged around for the rounds of parties or to the parlour to be presented to her mother’s friends when they came to visit. 

Sansa, as a girl had been taught to be unheard and unseen, she was only ever with the family for the early meal, her mother had been forever listing her faults after the meal and delivered her punishment. She was never presented to guests unless asked for. Sansa had stared out at the outside world dreaming of her presentation when she would finally have the opportunity to show her mother that she was worth something. 

Her uncle Edmure’s wedding had been her first trip away and her first experience in society, her mother drilling her about her behaviour, she would be launched that year so the wedding was her practice round. She remembered seeing the glittering jewels, the fine clothes and the entertainments on offer and had wanted to bottle them so she could keep them forever. She had moved through the entertainments watching everything. Her uncle Edmure’s bride, Rosalyn had introduced her to some of her sisters, they were as unlike Rosalyn as could be and Sansa had made a hasty retreat as soon as was polite. It was her first taste of freedom, she wasn’t going to waste it talking to girls that could barely string a single sentence together. 

She had watched the wedding in a daze as she was placed further back in the pews as it was arranged by rank, her mother, father and eldest brother were near the front and Brandon had been tasked with keeping Sansa company but he had gone to sit with some of his school friends further forward. 

Sansa had instead been joined by Lord Baelish. He had quizzed her about who she was, by the time the bridal march had sounded Lord Baelish had gotten her to talk about her family and their estate, that it was to be her first season and where she would be staying. During the ceremony and at the wedding breakfast he had kept up a light chatter about the gossip of the court and who was who. He had danced with her twice at the reception as three times was considered serious and he had not been granted permission from her father. 

Sansa had received a tense talk from her mother afterwards about maintaining decorum, what she should and shouldn’t have done when a gentleman showed interest. Her mother and father hadn’t realised at the time that Lord Baelish was a rising member of the court. Sansa had seen people circling them waiting to interrupt their discussion during the day, her mother had looked him up in lists to see he was a minor lord and forbidden Sansa from engaging beyond politeness with him from then on. However, Lord Baelish had not approached her again. The following day her mother and father had been in a carriage accident after a party at a nearby estate, so Sansa never had the opportunity to prove she could do better or to see her parents faces when they realised that Lord Baelish was rising so high that soon he would eclipse even her father. 

With their death Sansa had been shuffled back to Winterfell in mourning black, her elder brother had joined in the war when it was announced and Brandon had taken the excuse to abandon his school which he was not very good at any way to travel around the county. He had met Meera and married her, a low-level family that wanted to climb, Meera was interested in being a high lady but had little interest in putting in the work or getting on with the other ladies of local society. 

Sansa had been given the keys and told to get on with it while they enjoyed their newly married state, Sansa had met the lawyers and estate managers. Managing any legalities as Brandon had not been interested and left it to her, the servants had been grateful as they were aware that if it had been left up to Brandon he would have disregarded the legacies that were customary upon the death of the lord and lady of the house. 

Sansa had been shocked to find that her aunt Lyanna, her cousin Jon’s mother, who had died when Sansa was still learning to talk, had left her her own dowry lands. A medium estate in the North that her parents had been using to pay for Sansa’s governess and all her own expenses such as feeding and clothing - not that she had been given new dresses unless for the one-year formal winter ball, as well as paying for both her brother’s schooling. 

The money had also been funnelled into funding the estate which was not making as large a profit as her parents showcased it as doing. Her parents had been stealing from her, Sansa should have been receiving the money, upon reaching her eighteenth birthday, four years ago, she should have taken over her estate and could have been independent from her parents. Sansa had made sure from then on that Winterfell paid back a portion of the money owed to her each month. Sansa had so far re-couped eighty percent of her lost income, she would need to make sure that the situation continued.

She had never had access to as much funds as her sibling, and when her mother was alive she had been kept in child dresses or her hand-me-downs. The gown she had worn last night was one of only two dresses she owned that were fashionable, both presents from her cousin, he had sent her several bolts of fabric which she had used to sew from memory of court dresses. Now the war was over fabric was slowly becoming available again and not costing the price of a whole harvest. 

Sansa checked over her belongings making sure everything was in her rooms, she locked her own estate ledgers in her false book and slotted it into an empty space on her bookcase. She couldn’t leave until she had collected her money, the money from the harvest would be returning from the market soon, Sansa had sent it to the largest market in the next county. The harvested wheat would have fetched a good price and Sansa could collect nearly all her owed money, Brandon should be happy with the rest of the profit. That would arrive just before the tournament, Sansa squared her shoulders and went to find Brandon, Meera would have hopefully moved onto ordering the maids around.


	6. Word Sweep The Veil Back Like Dust Covers The Window

Sansa had kept out of the way at the wedding, being sent to the back of the church and kept separate from her family during the feast. She had done nothing wrong, in fact, other women had complimented her mother on her, her Uncle Edmere’s wife had informed her. She had hoped her mother would allow her a season in town afterwards, especially if she could stay with her new aunt. Clearly her mother had still found fault. 

“I didn’t behave any way other than properly at the wedding, I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

“It would explain Baelish’s interest, mother said you were making eyes at the young men. Cosying up to other women when you should have been with her like a dutiful daughter.”

“Mother said to stay back, people talked to me, its called being sociable. Mother never liked me to talk to anyone, when I went out people normally wanted to speak to me as they never see me.”

“You were forward. You should have retreated.”

“I’m not a spinster, companion or governess. I have as much right to talk to people as you do. That was part of the education that you should have got at the school father sent you too. They didn’t teach you any table manners,” Sansa looked pointed at her own clear place setting while his was filthy and Meera’s was littered with breadcrumbs. 

She knew it was petty but remembered the many lessons in how to eat that her mother had enforced with her governess, the hard tap of the cane on her hand, back and collarbones when she didn’t sit up straight, move her food to her mouth in a graceful way. She had hardly eaten half her evening meals because her mother watched her like a hawk. To watch her mother not comment when Meera had first arrived as a new bride had made her want to never eat again, she had been sent trays to her room most evenings that Meera and Bran had stayed. 

“School was for learning, Mathematics, Latin, History, Government. All things you know nothing about. You had your governess who clearly had no control over you.”

“My governess was a bitter woman who delighted in getting me in trouble with our mother. I didn’t go to school but you did because father took money from my estate to pay for it. I didn’t agree to it and he was the trustee until I came of age, now I want it back. He betrayed my trust.”

“I will decide how much I give you back and when, you are not taking all the profit from Winterfell, no wonder the estate has been doing so poorly. How much have you taken? You're not fit to be left on your own. You’ve ruined the estate since I allowed you to play at being manager. You will receive a quarter of the profit not half, that will be the end of it.”

“You can’t do that, you owe me that percentage. I am leaving soon and wished to have this settled before.” 

Sansa used her napkin to pat the corner of her mouth to give her a minute. She couldn’t believe Brandon’s cheek, she had been more than fair. If she had wanted she could have taken all the profit for the last harvest instead she had taken a percentage from each collection over the year. Now she wished she had, she would have been able to leave tomorrow, she now knew that family meant nothing to Brandon. 

“Leave what do you mean? You have nowhere to go?” Brandon said as he took another drink from his goblet. 

“Aunt Lyanna left me her estate, I intend to go there as you no longer want my help and would rather have the household to yourselves.”

‘We didn’t say that we didn’t want you here, you are a help to Meera. You can look after the children until I find someone to marry you. Look at Maynard he has that castle of his, he needs a housekeeper but a wife would be easier, I’ll get you settled. You’ve never been outside of the north except uncle Edmere’s wedding, now your travelling miles by yourself. Without a chaperone, without guards, servants, you’ll die. Don’t be hysterical you’ll stay here.” 

Sansa could imagine nothing worse than her brother finding her a husband, other than being a spinster in her brother’s house forced to take orders from Meera and any of her future children. She would be worked to the bone, Meera had already had four maids walk out on her, as she had had them scrubbing the receiving hall four times as it wasn’t up to her standards. As she walked over their hard work with her muddy boots and yapping dogs after having taken an exhausting walk around the gardens. 

Sansa took a deep breath. 

“I’m leaving Brandon. It’s time I vacated, I don’t belong here, I’ve always known that. I will be fine, I have my servants and they have their own protection, if need be I can hire some extra guards for the King’s road and through the forest, but I don’t think the men will attack my carriage, after all the help I have provided their families.”

“When it comes to getting gold or the chance to attack your betters all peasants are the same. They don’t care if you’ve helped them before they can conveniently forget that. And what do you mean helped the peasants, what have you been doing. I should have taken over the estate an age ago if you’ve been giving them money.”

“While you were away and during the hard months I set up communal food and resources, Winterfell joined in. Now I have any leftover or surplus provisions sent out as charity bundles to the widows and deserted families of the outlaws. They might have gone to the forest but at least they know their families are looked after. If I happen to see anyone in the trees while I’m travelling from village to village and drop one of the bundles that merely fortunate for them now isn’t it.”

“You… you. Woman, we are not at war anymore, the peasants are supposed to give us money, not the other way around. I’m already the laughing stock of the county now to find you openly declaring you’ve done even more than what is talked about. They have jobs in our fields, in our houses, what are they running from. Nothing. This behaviour will stop right now.”

“The taxes that the crown ask for, the ones that I have made sure are paid for you, that's why they are running. All for a war that the queen started and destroyed half the country for.”

“No, they are not. Your a woman you wouldn’t understand the fighting, the war the trouble that's coming. Those men need to be home and they will be soon if you stopped providing for their families.”

“I have done everything to keep Winterfell from ruin and now you criticise my methods. See how much work you get from the tenants and peasants without my help. You’ll be asking for another loan like father.”

“I’ve changed my mind I won’t be recommending you to my friends. Father managed your estate and took some to help us all, you shouldn’t be asking for it back. Look at all mother provided you with and father kept you, he could have sent you off to be a governess. You ungrateful whore. Perhaps I should send you to Lord Baelish he might pay you, he seems enamoured of you, god knows why. Now get out of my sight.” 

“You left me in charge, Winterfell is finally making a profit and you blame me for the fact that father and mother were more concerned about appearances than looking after the farms. Perhaps your own impending fatherhood has turned you silly but not everything is my fault. I’ve never stepped out of line or hurt my reputation, I did everything mother and father wanted.”

“You embarrassed them at uncle’s wedding.”

“I sat in the back of the church as instructed and you went off with your friends leaving me alone. A highly respected Lord spoke to me and then went back to his friends, I danced when asked after getting permission from the hostess. The same lord who is now in charge of half the county then asked for me as his dining companion prior to his arrival here, I’m not a whore.”

“Well Baelish didn’t get there through a reputation in battle, he carries a sword but never uses it except to slice meat at the table. Did he sill honeyed words to you once you finally arrived, you took an age, my clothes were dry by the time you made an entrance.”

“You left me in your broken carriage, you can’t blame me for that. Lord Baelish called you on leaving me on the side of the road like a servant or a poor relation, the other lords thought it too.”

“No they didn’t and he humiliated me before the entire county. You didn’t even offer one word of protest when the other carriage appeared. And another thing, you are the poor relation, I have suffered you in my household long enough, look at the mess you’ve coursed and the damage to my and Meera.” 

“You caused your own damage, now give me all the money owed and I’ll gladly leave so you no longer have to suffer my presence.” 

“You’ll get what you are given. I should send you to Dorne, their all attention seekers.”

“I did not ask for the attention of Lord Baelish and I have no idea what he was after. You should ask him if your so worried.” Sansa stood seeing she would not get through to Brandon, he was too caught up in his own humiliation and self-importance. He had been occupied lately but had not seemed concerned about her running the estate until the banquet now he was running around Winterfell ordering the men around wanting weapons, guards, provisions. 

The sooner she got her money the quicker she could leave, she would have to make it up if Brandon was determined to be difficult. If she had too she would ask John to petition the queen for her funds.


	7. A Mockingbird Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to repost entire story as not registering updates on this one story, new chapters 6&7.

“I am here to see the Lady Sansa,” Lord Petyr Baelish announced at the entrance hall as the young barely armed boy answered the door. 

The yard had been crowded with stable hands and other men moving around and getting into carts. Swords, armour and bags had been packed up, the lord of Winterfell was clearly moving his men. Sansa could not think of a worst time for the Lord Protector to arrive, she quickly returned to her rooms, Meera had made it clear she was to stay there.

“This way sir,” the boy walked him through the great hall. 

Sansa knew he would note the dust around the halls, Meera had concentrated on the banqueting hall even though she had no plans to host a party. He would be walked through to the back of the house, the upstairs. Sansa’s mother Lady Caitlyn had had her moved to the back of the house as soon as she had been born, her father hadn’t known what to do with her, she was unwanted. 

Sansa stood as Lord Baelish came in, the boy didn’t announce him as he was new as Sansa had clarified that Liam was employed by her, how had Meera and Brandon not realised that some of the servants were hers. Liam and Callum were her protection and Callum acted as a driver for her when she took the carriage out. Brandon and Meera had left for over two months after their father’s death, she had hired Liam as a helper and Callum now were loyal, she had replaced several older servants with new when she started as they did not like her taking over instead of Brandon’s wife. 

Now Sansa watched how all her staff were replaced with new, very young girls that Meera could pay barely more than room and bored and who thought of her as a god, they were already looking at Sansa as not important. Her rooms had not had fires laid twice, she had had to go to find a maid this morning and stood waiting until the insolent girl got up from the kitchen table. 

“Lord Baelish, I’m afraid that you find the household rather turned upside-down my sister-in-law is determined to change the household completely.” 

“With her delicate condition I’m not surprised she wants her home clean, I was surprised to see her at my welcome feast, most women who are enceinte stay at home.” 

“My sister-in-law likes to be out, she makes sure she goes out every day.” 

“I would think that as you manage the estate, you would be in the lord’s solar but you appear to be here. Should you not be helping with counting the harvest return.” 

“The harvest doesn’t arrive until two days hence, my brother feels due to Lord Manderly voicing his opinion the other evening that I should hand over the control of the estate to him and the household to my sister. He feels they are better and the estate workers will listen to him better than they would a woman. You see me adjusting to a leisurely lifestyle my lord.” 

“You play the pianoforte, I remember your new aunt said you were very accomplished. Would you play for me?” Lord Baelish looked at the Pianoforte, he stood next to the burning fire as Sansa stood and took her place on the seat. 

He has asked her but it was not a request, she felt she was auditioning for employment, she did not ask him what his preference was. Sansa started with one her governess had stated was popular. 

“Hm all the young women of court seemed to enjoy that one last season,” Lord Baelish commented from the fireplace which he was now leaning his forearm against. 

Sansa picked her own favourite two pieces, less lyrical and summery and more robust and loud, when the piece called for it she made sure to press the keys hard. Sansa continued to her third piece, she found it conjured a mountain in her mind, the storm light until it tumbled off the top, she felt Lord Baelish as he came behind her, his body heat radiating through her gown’s back. As she played his hand came and flipped the page until she reached the last one. 

“Don’t stop my dear, your very accomplished, very passionate in your playing.” He placed another book in front of her, the Vivaldi four seasons, Sansa hesitated. “You wouldn’t want me to tell your brother you had been a bad host, my I would have to inform all the local gossips as well. What would they say.” 

Sansa started the piece, Lord Baelish was now leaning against her back, still turning the pages for her. His breath went down her neck, he twirled his finger around the curls that escaped her toilette, holding the tension as she moved from spring to summer. His other hand in between turning the pages pulled her shawl from her shoulders and his fingers traced her neckline, she inwardly thanked the gods that her dress was high on her breasts, showing a little cleavage.

Lord Baelish tightened his fingers as she reached the final movement and kissed the nape of her neck as she reached the final note. Her fingers slipped as he ran his nose down from where her hair stopped on her neck to her shoulder. He dropped his other hand to her waist, circling it and tightening as she tried to lean away.

“Hm lemons and ginger, you taste of summer. Lady Sansa a northern flower with a summer scent, what are you doing in the North.”

“My home is the North, my place is in the North.”

“Home, an unusual word for what you call this place, you have no company in this house.” 

“I have friends, I work. I have my family, they will be here presently once they know you are here.” 

“Your brother is absent and your sister-in-law keeps her own company. I see your carriage is being prepared, are you going out to make calls with her this afternoon. I hate to interrupt your plans.” 

Meera was taking her carriage again, Sansa would have to leave sooner than planned. Brandon had already refused to pay her her money and now Meera was using her carriage as if it was her own. Soon she would have to ask permission to use her own carriage and servants.

“Meera has her own friends, I am quite happy here, I have arrangements to make as I am busy tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Well I will leave you to your organising, please convey my regards to your brother, he certainly has mobilised his soldiers. I was not aware that the outlaws were planning to attack but if he does have information please do pass it on, the crown must be made aware of them.” 

Lord Baelish released her hair and left her rooms, Sansa did not get up from the bench before the pianoforte until she heard the carriage leave.


End file.
